


The 12th Ward

by Gabichan_96



Category: Persona 5, Persona Series, Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Akira is adopted, Alternate Universe - No Metaverse (Persona 5), Alternate Universe - Tokyo Ghoul, Borrowed characters from Black Clover and Swordgai, Let Sakamoto Ryuji Say Fuck, M/M, Minor Character Death, Persona 5 Ghoul AU, Stalking (I guess?), Strangers to Friends to Lovers, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-17 21:48:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21516991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabichan_96/pseuds/Gabichan_96
Summary: Akira's stomach flips at the name Sakamoto. Could it be the ex-athlete at his school? That would mean he's a ghoul too, but that wouldn't make sense because Sakamoto had a horrible leg injury right before the track team was shut down. He was on crutches for like a month. Wouldn't a ghoul have healed up immediately?Sakamoto Ryuji… what's your real story?That boy… why is he sofamiliar? Sure, he recognizes his face from around school, but his scent was so achingly familiar even though they've never spoken before. Ryuji passes hundreds of different humans every day, each with a unique scent, and he's usually pretty good at ignoring them. Why did this one bring back all the memories of this fucking awful school year full force?
Relationships: Amamiya Ren/Sakamoto Ryuji, Isshiki Wakaba/Sakura Sojiro, Kurusu Akira/Sakamoto Ryuji, Persona 5 Protagonist/Sakamoto Ryuji
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	1. My Weakness Is That I Care Too Much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “I tried to help you once  
>  Against my own advice  
>  I saw you going down  
>  But you never realized  
>  That you're drowning in the water  
>  So I offered you my hand  
>  Compassion’s in my nature  
>  Tonight is our last stand  
> 
> 
> I tear my heart open, I sew myself shut  
>  My weakness is that I care too much  
>  And my scars remind us that the past is real  
>  I tear my heart open just to feel”  
> 
> 
> -Papa Roach, “Scars”  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> I haven’t been able to get the idea for this piece out of my head, so here it is in all it’s confused glory! The last series I wrote about these two was a little too lighthearted (imagine that) for my liking, so this one is going to get quite a bit darker. Enjoy!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNING: the first chapter contains what could be considered elements of stalking.

Akira pulls the covers off of himself and sits up slowly, smiling to himself when Morgana stretches and yawns but falls right back asleep on his pillow. He used to feel bad about his late night snacking, but by now it’s clear that he’s not going to put on any weight, so what’s so wrong with a couple icecream mochis before bed? He shuffles past Futaba’s room quietly, but he can tell by the green glow and faint but rapid clicking inside that she’s still up. As he nears the kitchen, his parents’ hushed voices bring him to a halt.

“He’s still a child, Sojiro!”, his mother says, not doing a great job whispering.

“He’s sixteen, honey. What’s the worst that could happen?”

His mother scoffs. “Do NOT make me answer that. I wonder if you’d still be making him do this if he was your own flesh and blood.”

“He IS my flesh and blood! Futaba is, too. They’re my children, why does it matter how I got them?”

His mother is quiet for a long moment. “I’m sorry. I just… does he have to?”

“I won’t make him if he doesn’t want to, but you and I both know what he’ll say.”

The fondness in his mother’s voice almost brings tears to his eyes. “I know. He’s such a sweet boy. Fearless, and with a heart of gold. Just promise me that he’ll be safe. If you even doubt for a second-”

“He’ll be safe, Wakaba. I promise.”

Akira hurries back to his room, mochiless and confused. _What was that about?_ His mom sounded scared, and she would never bring up the adoption like that unless it was really serious. Then it hits him; his dad must want him to start working late at the restaurant.

His first thought is that he can’t wait to tell Futaba she was right. Over a year ago, she’d approached him with some clips from the security cameras at Leblanc. Somber-looking people would bring in boxes after hours, and there’d be a handful of customers coming and going much later than any reasonable explanation would allow. Akira had heard that the cafe Anteiku in the 20th ward feeds ghouls somehow, but it was impossible to find any more information than that. The idea that his father’s cafe could be doing the same thing was just so unreal. Akira had spent years hoping to meet a ghoul face-to-face. With all they’ve seen and done, they must have wisdom and power just radiating off of them. Akira couldn’t understand how anyone could look at a kagune and not find it breathtakingly beautiful. Of course, ghouls are people first and foremost, and they didn’t ask to be the way they are. Akira knows he’s too quiet by nature to be nosy even if he wanted to, but he can’t deny that he would love a chance to exist even on the fringes of ghoul culture. 

He closes the door to his room swiftly and silently before climbing back into bed, too excited to even think about sleeping.

* * *

A day later, once the last customer leaves, Sojiro calls Akira over from where he was wiping down tables with a tone in his voice that says he means business.

“Feeling tired, kiddo?”

Akira shrugs and shakes his head no. He’d probably be up until 2am reading creepypastas before sleep finally caught up with him. This summer was already turning out to be a busy one for Ann and Yusuke, so Akira had no problem closing the restaurant with his dad most nights. _Is this it?_ he thinks. _Please let this be it!_

“Well, if you’re up for it, I could use your help here for another hour or two. See, there’s a… special clientele that I cater to a couple nights a week, and we’ve had a bit of a rise in after-hours customers lately. The only thing is… well, you see-”

“They’re ghouls,” Akira states flatly, feeling a bit smug when Sojiro’s eyes widen in surprise. “I know, dad.”

“H-how did you-? Does your sister know?”

“She’s the one who told me.”

Sojiro chuckles. “Of course she did. Look, you don’t have to stay if you don’t want to, but you’d be perfectly safe around them. They’re all respectable, well-mannered people here.”

Akira simply looks at his dad and nods once with a small smile, trying so hard not to show how excited he is. A few minutes later, he’s sitting across from Sojiro with a cup of coffee getting some intel to prepare for the new customers. Of course, he already knew that ghouls eat human flesh. What he did not know is that Leblanc was in fact doing the same thing as Anteiku for several years now. Leblanc served as a headquarters of sorts for ghouls of the 12th ward to organize hunts and distribute humanely-obtained flesh (which sounded counterintuitive, but Akira wasn’t sure he wanted any elaboration). The meat would arrive already butchered and individually wrapped, which was quite a relief. He could give out as many parcels as the customers asked for and let them know they could return anytime they needed more. Also, ghouls could drink coffee and plain water. Anything else would make them sick. 

“Just do what you normally do,” Sojiro finished with a reassuring smile, leaning back in the booth and crossing his legs ankle-over-knee. “You can take a break and finish that coffee. Ichijo should be here in a couple minutes.”

Akira takes out his phone to check his texts while he sips his coffee. It’s a Tuesday, so Ann is probably already asleep. Yusuke is asking for inspiration for a painting that captures the contents of the heart, which leaves Akira with an unsavory mental image thanks to his current situation. Futaba, little tech gremlin that she is, lets him know that she has the Leblanc security feed and the CCG dispatch open on her desktop just in case anything should go wrong. He replies _wow, what a creeper_ , but he does feel a little safer right away.

In a few minutes, the cafe door opens and a man strides in carrying a large white box. This must be Ichijo, Akira thinks. Everything about this man is striking. He's tall and buff, making Leblanc look a little smaller as soon as he's inside. He has long blond hair and red eyes, even though his scleras are still white. Even his fashion choices are intimidating; he wears a long purple coat with no shirt under it, a gold and green amulet adorning his chest instead. He walks into the kitchen and sets the box down on the counter then adjusts his black fingerless gloves and greets Sojiro with a genuine smile. He looks so friendly. Can he really be a ghoul?

It's only then Akira notices a pale, black-haired boy maybe a little younger than himself had followed Ichijo inside. He catches a glimpse of the boy's hand and almost gasps. It's gray and emaciated-looking, and it has a sheen almost as if it were made of metal. The boy forces a smile at Sojiro as he and the blond man take a seat at the bar.

"Akira!” Sojiro calls. "Break's over, kid. We've got customers."

Akira strides across the restaurant and takes his place behind the counter. He looks at Ichijo first. "Good evening, may I take your order?"

"Akira! How nice to finally meet Sojiro's boy. You look so much like him," Ichijo says with a beaming smile. 

"Th-thank you," Akira stammers. He's always caught off guard when someone says that he looks like his parents. He's pretty sure the likeness doesn't go much further than black hair and glasses, but it still makes him happy when people point it out. Ichijo seemed to be trying to start a conversation, so Akira tries to think of a reasonable response. "I, uh, haven't worked nights before so please forgive me if I'm a bit off my game." 

Ichijo chuckles. "Oh, no worries. The night customers are always more laid back, right Sojiro?"

"Definitely," Sojiro laughs, sliding mugs of black coffee in front of Ichijo and the boy. _That must be their usual. I suppose there isn't much else they could order_ , Akira thinks, feeling sheepish. 

Ichijo nods at the boy beside him. "Gai has been so excited to have more of Leblanc's famous coffee. He can't stop talking about it since summer started."

The boy simply takes a hold of his mug of coffee and nods. He looks at Sojiro and says thank you, then looks at Akira and manages a small smile before dropping his gaze and sipping his coffee. A certain somberness lingers around the boy like the scent of smoke sticks to clothes. Akira makes a mental note to ask Sojiro about him later.

The cafe door opens again, then slams loud enough to make Akira jump. He glances at the entrance and is nowhere near prepared for what he sees. A woman with fierce blue eyes and a mane of wavy red hair claps Ichijo on the back hard so hard he winces. Her teeth are notably pointy, but her bellowing laughter takes her from threatening to just… intense. 

"That's Mereoleona Vermillion," Sojiro says from _right behind_ Akira, causing him to jump yet again. 

"V-Vermillion? I feel like I've heard that name before."

"Probably. The Vermillions are a very old, wealthy family. All ghouls, of course. Mereoleona there served in the military for several years before taking one of the family's old mansions in the mountains and turning it into a nonprofit organization for troubled teens. She takes them out of the city and uses bootcamp-style training paired with meditation, nutrition, art, and counseling to help get them to a better state of mind."

Akira looks incredulously at the woman as she talks to Gai. "She looks so young for being so accomplished."

"She is. Maybe that's why the Crimson Lion Squad is the most successful program of its kind. She's really gifted with kids. I know that's why they asked her to be the Sakamoto kid's mentor."

Akira's stomach flips at the name Sakamoto. Could it be the ex-athlete at his school? That would mean he's a ghoul too, but that wouldn't make sense because Sakamoto had a horrible leg injury right before the track team was shut down. He was on crutches for like a month. Wouldn't a ghoul have healed up immediately? Sojiro walks away to start brewing more coffee, leaving Akira lost in thought. 

_Sakamoto Ryuji… what's your real story?_ Akira thinks back over the past school year. Sakamoto was the star of the track team. Wherever he was, he could always be seen smiling and chatting with the other athletes. But he was never pretentious. Akira can even remember a few times Sakamoto held the door for him. Just a fist on the door, lingering for a couple seconds behind his companions so the door wouldn't slam in Akira's face. They never even made eye contact. So why did it make Akira's face warm to remember that moment? 

Akira's had girlfriends, and boyfriends. He's even had both at the same time once. Sure, he was young (we're talking single digits young) but the point is that he has no problem admitting when he likes someone and this… this is different. At the beginning of last school year, Akira never once saw Sakamoto without that megawatt smile of his. It was actually Sakamoto's shaggy brown hair that inspired Akira to let his own curls grow out into what ended up becoming his signature look. The day he saw Sakamoto struggling with his new crutches in the hallway with a scowl of pure hatred twisting his entire face and his beautiful hair _chopped off_ and bleached to a shocking yellow blond, Akira stopped dead in his tracks wondering what the hell could have happened. Could he really have taken the track team being disbanded that hard? Sakamoto was just a kid in his grade he'd never said a word to, essentially a complete stranger, but Akira found it impossible to concentrate on anything else for the rest of that day. Those eyes… there was no trace of light left in his eyes. Akira heard later that week that Sakamoto's father left town, just vanished leaving his wife and son behind. His heart ached for Sakamoto, but what could he possibly do? What do you say to someone you've never spoken to before when their favorite hobby ends, they're stuck on crutches, and their father runs out on them?

So Akira said nothing, but subconsciously started keeping an eye on Sakamoto from afar, silently worrying and hoping he'd be okay. Over the rest of the school year, things got worse instead of better. While Sakamoto was on crutches, Akira never saw anyone speak to him. No one. In a school as big as Shujin, it's really unlikely that _no one_ would still be talking to him, right? Once he was done with the crutches, Akira saw a couple times the track guys shoulder-checked Sakamoto in the hallway for no reason at all. They walked away laughing while Sakamoto stood there, betrayal and sadness morphing into anger on his face. 

Finally, during the last week of the school year, Akira decided he _had_ to say something, anything. He couldn't leave Sakamoto to face the wrath of the track team by himself any longer. So he went out of his way to walk where Sakamoto would pass him in the hallway, hoping that something would happen to help him start a conversation instead of just walking up to him and blurting out some random greeting, but his chances just kept passing and passing without the right moment coming along. He did get more information this way though; thankfully it was surprisingly easy to follow Sakamoto from an inconspicuous distance. He discovered that Sakamoto spent lunchtime alone on the school rooftop, which Akira mentally catalogued as a last-ditch opportunity to talk to him. In that last week, he became so familiar with the scent of Sakamoto's aggressively sporty cologne that he noticed when cigarette smoke entered the mix. He also noticed the pungence of alcohol, but only for one day. Akira was aware that this was all incredibly creepy, but he kept telling himself that he was just trying to help someone who was clearly in pain and didn't have anyone at school who cared about him. 

Akira's heart was in his throat from the moment he stepped out of the house on the last day of school. Today could be his last chance to reach out to Sakamoto, and he _had_ to take whatever opportunity he got. He was able to slip away from Ann and Shiho during lunch and make his way to the rooftop. He stopped at the windowed doors and tried desperately to come up with something to say, keeping his back pressed to the wall so Sakamoto wouldn't be able to see him. He could say he just wandered up here by accident because he was bored and exploring on the last day of school, right? His internal rehearsals came to a halt when a sound from outside broke his concentration. Was that…? Akira inched closer to the doors and looked around, and what he saw broke his heart. Sakamoto was sitting on one of the weathered desks hugging his knees and crying while a cigarette burned out in his fingers. His face was hidden but the shaking of his shoulders was unmistakable, and that sound… he was sobbing like the world was ending. Akira backed away from the door and tried to swallow the lump in his throat. With the way this school year went, Sakamoto's world had already ended, and now he's stuck in a nightmare he'll never wake up from.

Then Akira made a decision he's regretted every day since; he turned around and walked away. He went back to the lunchroom and passed the rest of the day in a fog. That night, he tossed and turned while his mind tortured him with all sorts of awful thoughts. What if Sakamoto isn't there next year? Isn't… anywhere? Is he responsible for that? Akira didn't know what the objective answer was, but he knew instantly that he would never forgive himself if anything happened to that boy. He had _months_ to do _anything_ to help him, and he blew it. And for what, because he didn't want to embarrass himself? He had plenty of friends he'd met in unconventional ways, from a struggling doctor to a disgraced politician, and he had no problem striking up conversations with them. Something about Sakamoto made him lose his nerve in the worst way.

"Akira!” Sojiro's voice pulls him back to the present. "I thought you said you weren't tired? You're asleep on your feet, kid."

"S-sorry, dad. What, uh, what's up?"

"I said you could prep some ingredients for tomorrow, if you're feeling up to it."

Akira goes to the fridge and grabs some vegetables, taking a deep breath and trying to focus on the task at hand. He's still washing carrots when the bell at the cafe door rings again. Akira hears the clack of Mereoleona's heels as she stands from her seat at the bar. "There you are, Sakamoto! I was starting to think you'd ghost me again this week. It's nice to finally-"

"I'm not here for your trainin' or whatever," a seething voice cuts her off. "I'm just here for somethin' to eat."

Akira freezes, inexplicably afraid to turn around. That _is _his classmate. A thought pops into Akira's head, making his mouth go dry; if Sakamoto was a ghoul this whole time, it's very possible that he knew Akira was following him around at school. He knows he was very careful, and people do tell him that he has the stealth of a cat, but a ghoul's heightened senses could definitely have given him away, especially after an entire week of full-out tailing him around school. What if Sakamoto knows? What if he _hates_ him? It wouldn't be unwarranted, Akira thinks. __

____

"No!" Sakamoto shouts. "It _is_ your fault! You were s'posd to be his friends, how the fuck can you just pretend everything's fine?? He's _dead_! No funeral, no phone calls, not even a fucking sympathy card! Mom's been workin' like sixty hours a week, while you _zillionaires_ \- no, y'know what, I don't even know why I fuckin' came here. Thanks for nothin'."

____

The cafe door slams hard enough to rattle the mugs in the cabinet. Akira doesn't waste a second; he's been blessed with yet another chance to reach out to this poor kid who's just had the worst year of his life and he's not going to waste it. He grabs two steaks out of the special box in the fridge, scrambles around the counter and dashes out the door. 

____

Sakamoto is striding down the sidewalk in the direction of the train station. He's so fast that Akira has to sprint for a good couple seconds before he's sure calling out after him won't wake the whole street. Akira drags in a breath of muggy summer air and shouts, "Hey!"

____

The blond stops still before slowly turning around and meeting Akira's gaze, anger giving way to wariness as he glances down at the parcels in Akira's hand.

____

_Think fast think fast think fast._ "Uhh-" Akira's brain can't summon a single word. Those eyes… it feels like the other boy can see straight into his soul. Sakamoto closes a pack of cigarettes and slips it back into his pocket before hesitantly taking a couple steps towards Akira. _Say something, you idiot!_

____

"Y-you shouldn't smoke. It's not good for you." Akira cringes as soon as he gets the words out. _Goddamnit, that's the only thing you could think of??_

____

Sakamoto huffs out a humorless laugh. "I wish. Ghouls' healing factor's too high. These wouldn't do shit to me even if I smoked a whole pack a day." He steps closer, but is still far enough that Akira hasn't caught the scent of his cologne yet ( _Why on Earth am I thinking about that right now??_ ) when his face abruptly changes. His eyes go wide for a fraction of a second, just long enough for Akira to see confusion and- was that fear? Sakamoto closes his eyes and breathes in deeply, lips parted. Akira's heart is rattling his ribcage so hard he's almost certain Sakamoto can feel the air between them pulsing. When Sakamoto opens his eyes again, his scleras are completely black and his irises are glowing red. He stares at Akira menacingly and slowly walks forward, coming closer and closer, so close that Akira can see the fluctuating red light zipping along the veins in his eyes.

____

Akira's body is screaming for him to turn around and run as fast as he can back to the cafe. He registers that he could die right here, right now. If Sakamoto decided to, he could end his life in a single second. But for some reason he'd never properly be able to put into words, he doesn't move. He stares right back at Sakamoto, tilting his chin up slightly to take advantage of the couple inches of height he had over the other boy. _I can't show him I'm afraid. I mean, he definitely already knows, but I can't- I won't let him think I'm afraid of him. He's- he's alone, and he's hurting. Apparently he's lost someone, on top of everything else…_ Akira suddenly remembers when Sakamoto held the door for him at the beginning of the year. He was with two of the other track guys, leaving school after practice. His freshly washed brown hair stuck to his forehead and wet his shirt where it rubbed against his collar. His backpack, partially open with one purple sleeve of his hoodie sticking out, hung off one shoulder. The way he was smiling that day… his smile bloomed all the way into his vibrant chocolate-colored eyes. 

____

"Did'ja follow me out here just to lecture me about smoking?" Sakamoto practically hisses.

____

"N-no, I-" Akira gulps, "I came to give you these." He holds the steaks out, the crinkling of the paper wrapping underscoring how badly his hands are shaking. "You can come back for more whenever you need."

____

Sakamoto makes no motion to take the steaks. He just keeps staring, a threatening half-smile pulling at the corner of his mouth. It's a sickening echo of the joy he once showed. "What's the matter? You're lookin' kinda-" He takes another step forward, purposely too close for comfort, "scared."

____

Akira holds his gaze, even with the tears starting to form in his eyes. _This isn't you, Sakamoto. This is_ not _who you were supposed to be._ His throat feels like it's closing up, but he manages to say four words. "You won't hurt me."

____

"Oh yeah?" Sakamoto leans forward, his face only inches from Akira's, snarling as he whispers, "And what makes you so sure of that?"

____

Akira can think of nothing else to say, nothing to do. He ran out here expecting what, a friendly conversation? He was a damn fool. In this moment, he's sure the yawning abyss of glowing red fizzling like burning steel wool will be the last thing he ever sees. He squeezes his eyes shut and cowers where he stands, bracing himself for whatever pain he's about to be in, but all he feels is the steaks yanked out of his hands and a rush of air as impossibly fast footsteps echo down the quiet street. He cracks one eye open and looks around. He's alone. His knees buckle and he barely catches himself, leaning against the wall of the nearest building. Hot tears of disappointment, fear and shame pour down his face. He lowers himself onto the sidewalk and sits with his head in his hands, unable to do anything but shake his head no when Sojiro runs up to him with the others and asks if he's hurt.

____

From the roof a couple buildings down, Sakamoto Ryuji watches as the cafe owner helps the crying boy up, surrounded by the other ghouls. He wants to be jealous of the compassion they're showing this human, but he's too distracted by the scent clinging to the inside of his lungs. That boy… why is he so _familiar_? Sure, he recognizes his face from around school, but his scent was so achingly familiar even though they've never spoken before. Ryuji passes hundreds of different humans every day, each with a unique scent, and he's usually pretty good at ignoring them. Why did this one bring back all the memories of this fucking awful school year full force? And the real kicker is that Ryuji tried his absolute hardest to get him to turn tail and run, but he wouldn't budge. He was right when he said Ryuji wouldn't hurt him. Those deep gray eyes were so full of empathy and genuine concern… how could this boy show that to someone he didn't know? Ryuji decides at that moment that he will come back, and not just for food. He and the curly-haired boy are connected somehow, and he has to find out more.

____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was so much fun to write! I already have several ideas for future chapters. This isn’t going to be just a getting-together story, they’re going to have their relationship tested by things deep within that cannot be changed- or can they? Stay tuned!
> 
> Also, constructive criticism and comments are very welcome! I wanna hear what people think about this mess. Thanks for reading!


	2. All It Will Take Is Some Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Why are you so nice to me?"
> 
> Akira suddenly feels bare, resisting the urge to look away from Ryuji. There isn't really an answer to that question. After a couple seconds, he simply says, "Because you deserve it. After everything that happened to you… I just can't stand the thought of you having no one to go to with any of this. No one should have to eat lunch alone on the roof, especially after-"
> 
> Ryuji's eyebrows twitch downward. "How do you know that? Did- were you followin' me?"
> 
> Now Akira _has_ to look away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come to me, come to me  
>  Yeah, I'll be your friend  
>  Leave sitting alone at home  
>  With your open wrists that bleed all over  
>  Been notable years now  
>  Well, it's easy for me  
>  Yeah, yeah  
>  And maybe if I was not so vain  
>  Well maybe then I would have seen it  
> 
> 
> You will find yourself in time  
>  All it will take is some time  
>  Know that all that it will take is some time  
>  I am furthest from the sun  
>  Closest to roots of the tree  
>  You're not the only one under shade suffering  
> 
> 
> -Seahaven, “Andreas”  
> 
> 
> * * *
> 
> So, it turns out I wasn't kidding when I said this was a MESS. There's all kinds of rulebreaking in terms of ghoul characteristics and character backstories, and the pacing is a _little_ far-fetched, but I'm having a great time writing this so here it is anyway. Enjoy!
> 
> TRIGGER WARNINGS: mentioned the death of a parent

"No, Mom, you can't call the CCG!"

"Oh I absolutely can, that- that _hooligan_ can't make my son cry and expect there won't be consequences!”

"I wasn't crying, Mom!"

"That's not what your father told me!"

Akira heaves out an exasperated sigh, tugging at his bangs and running a hand down his face. His mother was absolutely livid from the moment his dad brought him home. The fear on Futaba's face when she answered the door let Akira know that whatever his dad said to his mom over the phone left him some serious damage control to do.

"Sweetheart," Sojiro says firmly, "I really don't think this is something the CCG needs to be concerned with. I don't want their eyes on my restaurant. Just think of all the people we're able to help. All of that could end if-"

"Yes, all of it _will_ end if they hurt my son!" Akira's mother yells.

"Mom, please, it's not that big a deal at all. Sakamoto wasn't going to do anything. He was just upset because he's been through a lot recently, and there was some confusion with him and the other ghouls-"

"Wait," Sojiro interrupts, "you know that kid?"

_Fuck, what do I say?? Hold on, maybe I can work with this!_ "I-I do! We go to the same school. I guess I've never mentioned him before." 

Akira's mother scrutinizes him. She knows Ann and Yusuke better than the average mom knows her kids' friends. Akira knows he has to come up with a good explanation, and fast. The best lies are rooted in the truth, so he decides to start there. 

"The truth is, I didn't know he was a ghoul until tonight. I just... didn't know what to say to him." After a moment, Akira quietly adds, "I almost never do."

His mother isn't swayed. "And his response is to get so angry that your father finds you on the ground crying and shaking like a leaf?! The school needs to know about his behavior! I'm going to call-"

"Mom!" Akira registers that he'll be more believable if he's calm, so he lowers his voice and speaks slowly. "The school already knows how he is. Since track ended, he's become a real loner. I'm pretty sure I'm the only friend he has left." _Sadly, that's true too._

Sojiro's face softens. "See, honey? You can't go getting Akira's friend in trouble. It was just a misunderstanding, I'm sure they'll get on their phones and smooth it over by tomorrow."

Akira's heart skips at the thought of having Sakamoto's number, but he decides to roll with it. "Y-yeah. He was offended because he's been asking to hang out, but I've kind of accidentally been ignoring him. I'll have to text him and apologize. We have… a lot to talk about."

"Tell him he's welcome to come by the cafe, if you two want to talk there," Sojiro says kindly. "I, for one, definitely need some sleep after all that." He kisses Futaba's forehead as he walks past her into the hallway. 

Akira's mother takes his face in her hands and looks into his eyes. "Promise me you're okay?"

Akira pulls his most convincing tired smile. "I'm fine, Mom. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetie. You know I'll always be here for you. I'm sorry if I was a little dramatic."

"It's okay."

She kisses Akira's cheek and walks towards the hallway, calling behind her, "Bring Sakamoto over soon, I want to meet him, okay?"

"I'll let him know," Akira says sweetly, dropping his fake smile as soon as his mother is out of sight. Futaba scurries over and throws her arms around Akira who gladly returns the hug, resting his chin on top of her head until she pulls away and straightens her glasses.

"Alright, I already know Sakamoto isn't in your contacts, so you better tell me what the heck is actually going on."

"Didn't I ask you to stop going through my phone?"

"That's not the point right now! You know ghouls have, like, _exponentially_ better stats than humans, why would you even go out there??"

Akira hesitates. It's not that he doesn't trust his sister. He'd have a real hard time hiding anything from her if he wanted to, and knowing that has always made it easier to confide in her. But he has never had to tell her about anything even remotely as convoluted and embarrassing as his… involvement with Sakamoto. He couldn't bring himself to tell Ann about it, and he didn't think Yusuke would understand. Futaba is really his only option. Besides, if there was anyone who might not judge him for this, it's got to be the girl who hacks phones and security cameras, right?

"I went out after him because I want to help him. Ever since last year, I've just… I don't know how to say it. I saw him, and it was like everything else went dim and I just felt like I wanted to _know_ him. He was this amazing athlete with tons of friends and awesome hair, and he always had this smile on his face. He just… _shined_. And it's weird but I just wished I had someone like him in my life. But we don't have any classes together or anything in common so what could I possibly talk to him about? He would've probably just thought I'm a weirdo. And then his leg got hurt and the track team got shut down, and he- he changed. He ruined his hair and stopped talking to everyone, and the track guys are assholes to him and he eats lunch by himself on the roof and he started smoking and-" Futaba's hand on his arm pulls him back into the present.

"Well, on the bright side, you have something to talk to him about now," she says with a small smile.

"It doesn't even matter," Akira mutters. "I'll probably never see him again."

"I think it's pretty likely that you'll see him again. You still work at the twelfth ward's ghoul headquarters."

"Hmm. I guess you're right," he says, but can't decide if that makes him feel better or worse. He does feel like a weight has been lifted off his shoulders now that someone knows the truth, and that's good enough for now. He smiles and ruffles Futaba's hair. "Thanks for listening."

Futaba's eyes light up. "I think my confidante rank just increased!"

Akira chuckles. "If you say so, Futaba. Goodnight."

She smiles and shuffles off to her room, leaving the hallway in darkness when she shuts her door. Akira leans against the kitchen counter, feeling immensely tired but unsure he'll be able to sleep a wink. When he hopefully does see Sakamoto again, what will he say? He knows he should probably apologize for being scared, whether or not it was his fault. Angry customers have taught him that "I'm sorry" goes a long way. Depending on how that goes over, he thinks he'll ask about why Sakamoto was yelling at the other ghouls. Someone died, and that could be useful information to have if only to avoid putting his foot in his mouth with the others. Hell, maybe Sakamoto will recognize him from school. Akira doesn't want to admit that he would be flattered. What he really wants to know is the truth about Sakamoto's leg injury. Something deep down is telling him that things are a lot more complicated than they seem.

He finally heads to his room, giving Morgana a head rub as he settles onto the bed, not even bothering to change into pajamas. He closes his eyes and finds himself thinking of red stars shooting across a black sky as he drifts off to sleep.

* * *

The next day is a slow one at the restaurant, so Akira gets to spend most of it playing video games on the grainy little TV in the attic. When the bell on the door rings, he pauses the game and hurries down the stairs, putting on his customer service smile and thinking about where to seat the patrons. But when he reaches the middle of the restaurant and looks up to greet the customers, his smile evaporates and he freezes in his tracks.

Sojiro speaks first. "Oh, Sakamoto. Welcome back. I have to apologize, I'm the one that's been keeping Akira so busy. I always tell him to let me know when he wants to go hang out with his friends, but he just loves working here I guess."

Sakamoto is frozen, just standing there with his arms at his sides and eyes wide like a deer in the headlights, so Sojiro continues. "I'm sure Akira let you know, his friends are welcome to stop by anytime. It's quiet right now so you guys can hang out in the attic. Help yourselves to the coffee, okay?"

Finally, Sakamoto manages a small bow and stammers out a thank you, then looks at Akira and tentatively takes a step forward. Akira forces a wide smile and motions for Sakamoto to follow him. As he climbs the stairs, Akira could almost fold in on himself, he's cringing so hard. He has _so_ much explaining to do. He walks into the center of the room and stands there like an idiot while Sakamoto stops at the top of the stairs and looks around at the cluttered attic. 

_Should I introduce myself first? I mean, he just heard Dad say my name, and maybe he already knew from school. Should I offer him coffee? Should I ask him to sit down? Dammit, what do I do?!_

Sakamoto's eyes snap to the TV. "Is that Star Forneus?" 

Akira blinks, suddenly becoming aware of the cheerful 8-bit music still coming from the TV. His voice is refusing to work, so he nods and tries to look a little less nervous. 

Sakamoto walks further into the room to get a better look at the screen. "Awesome. This game never gets old."

Akira exhales a small chuckle of agreement. The evening sun is pouring through the window, backlighting Sakamoto and making his choppy blond hair glow. He watches, rooted in place, as Sakamoto reaches out to pick up the controller but stops and draws his hand back, instead sticking his thumb through his belt loop and repositioning his sneakers on the floor.

"I, uh," Sakamoto pauses to clear his throat and looks everywhere but at Akira, "I came by to say I'm sorry for yesterday. I shouldn't've talked to you like that, I still don't know what I was thinkin'. Oh and thanks for the, uh, the steaks. Mom and I… just, thanks."

"Of course," Akira finally says, stepping closer to the other boy. "I would have given you more if I knew your mother needed some too. I'll remember next time."

Sakamoto finally meets his gaze. His brown eyes carry just as much sadness as they did that last week of school, but he offers a small smile which Akira gladly returns. As much as he hates to take a step back from the positive turn the conversation has taken, he knows he needs to acknowledge at least a part of what he told his parents.

"By the way, just so we're on the same page, I had to tell my mom and dad that you and I already know each other. My mom was… concerned about last night, but I knew she'd let it go if I said we're friends."

Ryuji can't keep his eyes from wandering to his sneakers. _Friends. Feels like forever since I've had those._ "Well, thanks for not lettin' her call the CCG on me or somethin'. My mom's the same way, especially since it's just us now."

Akira's chest tightens. "I'm sorry. That must be really difficult."

"Yeah," Sakamoto says quietly. "Yeah, it really is."

The floor creaks when Sakamoto shifts his weight, making Akira feel that now is a fine time to be a good host. "You can sit anywhere. I'm going to make some coffee, would you like some?"

"Oh no thanks, I can't stand the stuff. It's just too damn bitter."

"I get that. You know, if you'd be willing to try it, I think I can make some coffee that you might like."

"Really? Okay, I'll try it," Sakamoto says as he takes a seat on the wooden chair facing the TV. He looks at the controller. "Mind if I…?"

"Not at all, go ahead," Akira says cheerfully. "I'll be right back." He heads down the stairs and straight into the kitchen. The cafe is empty. Even Sojiro has stepped out for the moment. Akira gets to work making the coffee, which he can do entirely on autopilot. So far, this is all going pretty well, all things considered. Sakamoto seems nice, just as Akira had hoped. There's so much he wants to know about him, but it's all stuff you can't just ask about. Akira hopes that in time Sakamoto can trust him enough to really talk to him. He wants so badly to be that kind of friend for him. 

Upstairs, Ryuji sits uncharacteristically still with the game still paused, holding the controller tightly in his hands and fidgeting with the joystick. It feels like it’s been such a long time since he's gone to someone else's place to hang out, it's almost like he's forgotten how to do it. The air in the attic is so full of scents; coffee is the most prevalent, followed closely by curry, then there's the soothing aroma of old paper and wood. And then, of course, there's the scent of Akira. Ryuji's face goes pink just thinking about it. The makeshift futon behind him is drenched in that scent. He closes his eyes and breathes in through his nose and mouth, finding himself picturing Akira's deep grey eyes, deeper than Inokashira Pond. There's a nervousness about him, almost as if he thinks he's done something wrong. But how could he? He's been nothing but kind this whole time, despite how rude Ryuji was yesterday. Something about his presence is so comforting. The way he looks at him… it makes Ryuji want to tell him everything. Everything that's happened in his whole shitty life. Sometimes, Akira looks at him like he already knows everything without needing to be told. 

Ryuji gets so lost in thought that the creaking of the stairs startles him. Akira walks up with two steaming mugs that immediately smell great. Ryuji sets the controller on the floor beside him and takes the mug that Akira hands him. 

"Thanks. This smells so good," Ryuji says, not bothering to hide the excitement in his voice. He takes a sip and a smile blooms across his face. The coffee is barely bitter at all, and there's a sweet, almost chocolatey flavor that reminds Ryuji of when he was a little kid. He used to buy candy bars from the convenience store only to chew them up and spit them out for fear of getting sick, but he _loved_ that flavor. 

"What do you think?” Akira asks quietly as he takes a seat at the head of the futon.

"This- this is actually amazing. Is this even coffee?"

Akira laughs. It's such a musical sound, Ryuji can't stop his smile from growing wider. ”Honestly, some would say no. It's a hazelnut-flavored light roast, and I made it a little weaker on purpose. Do you really like it?"

"Hell yeah," Ryuji says happily, taking a couple gulps of the perfect coffee. "Dude, where have you been all my life?"

And just like that, Akira chokes. He sets his coffee on the shelf nearby and coughs into the crook of his elbow, clearing his throat and blinking furiously. He seems to be getting worse instead of better, so Ryuji puts his coffee down next to the controller and sits next to Akira, who is currently facing the wall trying unsuccessfully to stop coughing. Ryuji thumps him on the back like his mom does to him when he eats too fast and ends up choking. In a few seconds Akira seems to have mostly recovered, but his face is bright red, and not just from nearly choking to death.

"Sorry," he croaks. "Wrong pipe."

"It's okay, man. Shit happens to me all the time." Ryuji can't stop staring at Akira. He has prettier eyelashes than most of the girls at their school, and everything about the way he moves is so elegant. Ryuji chuckles at the thought that Akira can still look refined even when he's choking on his drink. It's when Akira turns back to face him, smiling sheepishly through watery eyes, that he realizes he's just had his hand flat on Akira's back for a little too long. Ryuji snatches his hand away like he's been burned, gripping the fabric of his jeans right above his knees. "You're okay, right?"

"Yeah, I think I'll survive," he cough-laughs. "Thanks for helping me out there."

"No prob. You'd be surprised how often that happens during track practice," Ryuji says without thinking. It's already been months, but he still catches himself talking about track like he's still a part of it. 

As if Akira can read his mind, he says gently, "I'm sorry that the track team was disbanded. I know it was really important to you."

"Yeah. It was pretty much the only thing I was good at. Just figures that bastard would take it away from me."

Akira stays silent but looks earnestly at Ryuji, willing him to keep talking. _You can trust me. You can tell me the truth._

To his absolute surprise, it works. Ryuji sighs deeply and stares at his spiked bracelet, spinning it around his wrist slowly as he speaks. "Kamoshida. As soon as he took over the track team, he had it out for me. He _hates_ ghouls. I dunno how he figured it out, but he started turnin' the screws on me, pushin' me harder than the others, or makin' me do dumb chores while the other guys got to go straight home after practice. I think he was tryin' to get me to quit, but I wasn't gonna make it that easy for him. Then one day he asked me to come to his office and he told me he was cutting me from the team. Somethin' about insubordination, just some random shit he came up with. I told him I'd go to the principal, and the other track parents. I told him I'd tell the whole school he made it up just cause he hates me. Then he said, 'I don't hate you. I pity you and every other parasite like you. The world would be so much better off if all you monsters would drop dead.'

"Maybe I should've tried to deny it. Maybe I should've just walked out and let him cut me from the team. I said he couldn't prove it, and that's when he came at me. He threw me on the ground and stomped on my leg as hard as he could, over and over until it was completely fucked up, pointing the wrong direction and everything. I had my kagune ready, I was so fuckin' ready to burn his goddamn face off, but I knew I couldn't. He just sat down at his computer and told me to get out, so I did. My leg was completely fine in a couple hours, but I was feelin' pretty messed up so I ended up wanderin' around Shinjuku until I felt like goin' home. Mom was workin' the night shift at the diner, and Dad…" Ryuji pauses. He stares off into the distance as his eyes fill with tears. He takes a shaky breath and continues. "Dad was alone at home. It was already gettin' light out by the time I got home that night. I just went straight to my room. I woke up when my mom started screaming… the most horrible scream I've ever heard. I ran to my parents room and-" 

Ryuji tries to hold back a sob, but it escapes anyway as a strangled cry. Akira notices Ryuji is gripping his knees so tightly his knuckles are completely white. Before he can stop himself, he covers one of Ryuji's hands with his own, surprised when Ryuji moves his other hand over his. Akira can't bring himself to look at Ryuji, but at least he's able to provide some small comfort.

"I know Kamoshida is the reason he's dead. I know it, but I can't do anythin' about it. He's gonna get away with it. And he couldn't even leave it at that, he had to have someone start a rumor that my dad skipped town. He would never have done that, ever! He's- he was- the best dad anyone could ever want. The best husband, the best friend. Now he's gone, and it's my fault."

"No, it's not. You can't blame yourself for this, you had no reason to think something like this could have happened. Kamoshida-"

"I should've killed him!” Ryuji shouts between sobs. "I should've killed that perverted bastard when I had the chance! I should've torn his fucking throat out and-"

"Ryuji," Akira says gently, forgetting for the moment that Ryuji never told him his name. That didn't matter right now anyway. "Your dad wouldn't want you to be carrying this- this poison in your heart." It occurs to Akira that Ryuji probably hasn't told this story to anyone at school. In fact, Akira might be the only human that knows the truth. No _wonder_ Ryuji was so upset at the end of the school year.

"I know. He wouldn't want me to be like this, but I just don't know what to do anymore. It's like every minute of every day, all I can feel is that he's gone. I can't even stand my own face anymore cause... I look just like him."

_That explains the hair._ "I… I'm so sorry, Ryuji." They sit in silence for a while, hands still clasping each other's, grounded by the presence of another person. Ryuji's sobs turn to quiet sniffles. Eventually, Akira speaks up. He doesn't want to make the conversation about himself, but he feels the urge to share something too, to reciprocate the trust Ryuji is showing him. "I know this is pretty unrelated to what you went through, but my mom and dad, Sakura Wakaba and Sakura Sojiro, aren't my birth parents."

Ryuji nods solemnly. "I had a feelin' you two aren't blood related. You look alike, but somethin's different."

"Yeah. When I was old enough to understand, my mom told me more about my birth parents. My birth mother was very busy with her career, but my birth father was apparently immature and struggling. They broke up shortly after she found out she was pregnant, and she contacted an adoption agency right away. Every now and then, I wonder which parent I took after more. Will I get stuck chasing fun and never find something that I value enough to grow up, or will I be so enthralled with my own goals and accomplishments that I would want nothing to do with a life I was responsible for creating?"

"You won't be like them." Ryuji says adamantly. "What says you have to end up like either of them? You're your own person. You're- you're kind, and thoughtful, and brave. I've only known you for, what, less than a day and I can tell that about you."

Akira smiles, hoping his face isn't as red as it feels. "Look, I know we just met, but I want you to know that I- I want you to be okay. There may not be much that I can do to help you, but I want to do whatever I can."

Ryuji pulls his hands away from Akira's and crosses his arms loosely instead. His eyes, red and puffy from crying, slowly meet Akira's gaze. When he speaks, his voice is quiet and a little hoarse. "Why are you so nice to me?"

Akira suddenly feels bare, resisting the urge to look away from Ryuji. There isn't really an answer to that question. After a couple seconds, he simply says, "Because you deserve it. After everything that happened to you… I just can't stand the thought of you having no one to go to with any of this. No one should have to eat lunch alone on the roof, especially after-"

Ryuji's eyebrows twitch downward. "How do you know that? Did- were you followin' me?"

Now Akira _has_ to look away. He stares at the floor and says, "I didn't mean to. I just… wanted to talk to you. I had seen you around school and I noticed that you changed after the track team got disbanded, and I was _worried_ about you. I kept trying to find an opportunity to start a conversation with you, but it never worked out the way I wanted. I just never found the right thing to say."

Ryuji laughs. He sniffs, still stuffy from crying, and shakes his head incredulously. "Dude, you could've said literally anythin'. You coulda walked straight up to me and said you were- I dunno, a crime fightin' badass from another dimension and I woulda been happy to talk to you."

Akira smiles. It is _such_ a relief that Ryuji isn't mad at him. He's about to respond when a phone chimes. Ryuji pulls his phone out of his pocket.

"Oh, it's my mom. I promised her I'd go shopping with her today, I forgot. Better head home."

"Oh, okay." Akira is a little embarrassed by how disappointed he sounds.

"But, uh, here." Ryuji looks at Akira shyly as he holds his phone out. "Text yourself so we have each other's numbers."

Akira takes the phone and types in his number. He hesitates for a moment, then types out a text and hits send. His own phone chimes as he hands the phone back to Ryuji, who immediately stands up and slips it into his pocket. 

Akira stands up and walks towards the stairs with Ryuji following him. This has all gone so much better than he could have imagined. It's like the weight he's been carrying for months, worrying about Ryuji, has suddenly become much lighter. 

When they reach the door of the cafe, neither of them knows what to say or where to look. Finally, Akira summons all the bravery he can muster and pulls Ryuji into a hug.

Ryuji almost starts tearing up again. Akira is so warm, and- Ryuji blushes- he gives great hugs too. Social boundaries be damned, he could get used to _this_. He wraps his arms around Akira's torso and leans his head against Akira's shoulder, smiling to himself when Akira squeezes him even tighter. He takes a deep breath and exhales slowly. How could someone like this just fall into his life? This isn't the kind of thing that happens to him. Maybe, he thinks, _maybe_ things are finally looking up.

He feels Akira pull away slightly, so he does the same, but something about the moment seems to shift. The seconds pass in slow motion as Akira pulls back far enough to meet his eyes, a trace of a smile fades into a questioning look as Akira's gaze moves to his lips. _Oh._

Akira is feeling lightheaded from how hard his heart is pounding. Something about Ryuji makes him feel so… so _alive_. Sure, Akira has his own friends and hobbies, but there's always been something missing. Can it even be possible that someone as amazing as Sakamoto Ryuji could ever feel that way about him? He sees Ryuji's eyes flutter closed, and that's all the permission he needs. He leans closer, their noses brushing together ever so lightly. The warmth of Ryuji's lips pulls him forward, but just as they're about to meet, Akira catches a glimpse of motion at the door. He tears himself away from Ryuji and stumbles against one of the barstools. The doorknob turns as Akira tries to look as if he was just leaning against the bar. Ryuji shoves his hands in his pockets just as Sojiro steps into the cafe.

"Oh, hello there," he says, startled to see them both standing there. He takes one look at Ryuji, who is wide-eyed and red-faced, and says, "Are you okay?"

"He has allergies," Akira interjects a little too loudly. Fortunately, Ryuji runs with it.

"Y-yeah, I get real bad summer allergies. I, uh, I have to go, but thank you, Sakura-san, for the coffee. It was great. Uh, have a good night." And with that, Ryuji dashes out of the restaurant before he can make even more of a fool of himself. He pulls out his phone as he starts walking towards the train station, his pulse pounding in his ears. There's one text from his phone to an unsaved number, Akira, and as luck would have it, Akira just texted him again. Ryuji laughs out loud when he reads both texts together.

<-Are you free sometime tomorrow? 

->Why yes, as a matter of fact I am:) 

His hands are shaking as he types out a response. He knows that he won't have an easy time sleeping tonight. In less than 24 hours, his life has gotten a million times more interesting, and he can't wait to see what tomorrow brings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, Ann and Yusuke weigh in on Akira’s new friendship- relationship?- with Ryuji. Plus, we will finally get to see Ryuji’s kagune! Stay tuned!
> 
> PS- it’s been brought to my attention that Akira is pretty ooc here, but I’m choosing to leave it that way because to me this story is more about Ryuji (who may also end up being ooc but there are already like sooo many rules being broken here so eh). Also, yes, it is my personal headcanon that Akira is the son of Vincent and Katherine, so I just had to put it here.
> 
> As always, comments and constructive criticisms are welcome! Thanks for reading!


End file.
